


Touching me

by ceciliawriting



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, lots of angst and self disgust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliawriting/pseuds/ceciliawriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are the best, ps my tumblr is @lustingformichel</p></blockquote>





	Touching me

It’s the middle of the night, I think of you

with shaking hands, mind filled with what I’d do to your smooth skin.

I want you

the next day I can’t quite look you in the eye 

knowing how I think of you

my tongue down some other mans throat

surrounded by flashing lights and the smell of lust and sweat.

I want it to me your hand touching me, bringing me to my high

your name falls from my lips. With the sound of shaking breathes

and beating hearts.

I push away the self hatred as well as you.

I screamed your name as he touched me

he left angry not looking at me and I can’t bring myself to care

I avoid you for weeks

until you come to me asking what you did wrong

with salt stained cheeks,

like you could do a wrong.

Nothing I say

then why cant you look at me any more? You ask the floor boards

I don’t know what to say, what can I say

I’m undeserving of you. Not worth a moment of your time

I run with you calling my name as the backdrop to my downfall

I can’t do this

any more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the best, ps my tumblr is @lustingformichel


End file.
